ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz the Great and Powerful
Oz: The Great and Powerful is a 2013 fantasy film that is intended to be a prequel to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. Both films have been adapted from author L. Frank Baum's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz which was published in 1900. The prequel stars James Franco as the protagonist. Mila Kunis, Michelle Williams, and Rachel Weisz star as the three witches. It is directed by Sam Raimi, with a script written by Mitchell Kapner and David Lindsay-Abaire. Summary When Oscar Diggs, a small-time circus magician with dubious ethics, is hurled away from dusty Kansas to the vibrant Land of Oz, he thinks he’s hit the jackpot — fame and fortune are his for the taking — that is until he meets three witches, Theodora, Evanora and Glinda, who are not convinced he is the great wizard everyone’s been expecting. Reluctantly drawn into the epic problems facing the Land of Oz and its inhabitants, Oscar must find out who is good and who is evil before it is too late. Putting his magical arts to use through illusion, ingenuity, and even a bit of wizardry, Oscar transforms himself not only into the great and powerful Wizard of Oz but into a better man as well.First Synopsis for Sam Raimi’s OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL Starring James Franco Cast *'James Franco as Oscar Diggs/ Oz' Franco says about the character, “He’s kind of a cad. He’s a bit of a lothario, a seducer … In Oz he’s allowed a second chance.” Disney's D23: Look behind the curtain at 'Oz: The Great and Powerful' *'Mila Kunis as Theodora (The Wicked Witch Of The West)' *'Michelle Williams as Glinda (The Good Witch Of The South)' *'Rachel Weisz as Evanora (The Wicked Witch Of The East)' *'Zach Braff as Frank and Finley' *'Joey King as China Girl' *'Abigail Spencer as Mrs. Hamilton' *'Ted Raimi as Skeptic / Tinker' *'Tony Cox as Knuck' *'Tim Holmes as The Strong Man' *'Martin Klebba as Nikko' What we know so far *Oz: The Great and Powerful is a prequel of sorts, following the "wizard" and his path from a small-time circus magician to becoming the protector of the Emerald City. *Tin Man and Scarecrow are absent from this film.Sam Raimi cut the “heart” and “brains” from his Oz, but added a “nice flying monkey” *Bruce Campbell (Ash from the Evil Dead series) makes a small, but humorous cameo. *There are two different kinds of flying monkeys in the film, a witch-minion flying baboon army, as well as "nice" flying monkey(s) story separate from the baboons. Differences from the Books *The Wicked Witch of the West, Wicked Witch of the East and Glinda are portrayed as being sisters and the daughters of the former king of Oz whilst in the books they are not. *The Wicked Witch of the West is portrayed as originally being good and having romantic feelings for the Wizard. **It is also shown that she was transformed into the evil witch after eating a cursed green apple given to her by her evil sister. *China Girl is shown to be able to travel outside of China Country. In the books, if a China Person leaves China Country they become stiff and immobile like dolls. Production Notes *Before Sam Raimi signed on to make the film, directors Sam Mendes and Adam Shankman were also reported to be top candidates. *In June 2011, Danny Elfman was chosen to compose the music for the film, a surprising choice considering that he and Raimi had a falling out over Spider-Man 2 and vowed to never work with each other again. *According to a reporter for Deadline Hollywood, the film's distributor wanted to reduce the film's production budget to about $200 million. *Robert Downey, Jr. was Raimi's first choice for the part of Oz. When Downey declined, Johnny Depp was linked to the role. By the end of February 2011, James Franco was in final negotiations to star in this film. *Principal photography for Oz: The Great and Powerful began July 2011 in Pontiac, Michigan. Casting calls were put out for locals looking to be extras. *Sam Raimi has revealed that Bruce Campbell (Ash from the Evil Dead series) makes a small, but humorous cameo. Sam's younger brother Ted also has a small role, these two actors have been something of a staple in Raimi's previous films. *Raimi promises that this movie would be a departure from his usual horror-filled flicks, instead calling it a "family movie" with an uplifting feel. Gallery File:Ozpromotionalposter3.jpg Oz_The_Great_and_Powerful_teaser_poster.png Ozofficialposter.jpg File:James franco oz first image.png|French promotional poster Oz1.jpg Oz2.jpg Oz3.jpg Oz4.jpg FULL GENERIC.jpg OZ 16818 R.jpg OZ 11006 R.jpg 049 EW0109 comp v2006 le.1263 R2.jpg 048 GY0050 cdl v1142.1043 R.jpg 045 WH0100 cdl v1196.1075 R.jpg 041 CT0130 cdl v1434.1071 R .jpg 037 CJ0610 comp v5011 marketing.1012 R.jpg 037 CJ0240 COMP V1199 1367 g.086609 R.jpg Videos Cast and Crew Interviews Trailers External Links *Official Site *IMDb page References Category:Oz Movies